<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Professor is in by onewritergirl47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449167">The Professor is in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47'>onewritergirl47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fic-vember, Glasses, Lucifer in Glasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe sees Lucifer in glasses for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficvember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Professor is in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is my second Lucifer fanfic, so please keep that in mind! This work is unbeta'd as all my others, but I am always in search of one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe had spend the last hour and a half preparing for her date with Lucifer. She had showered and shaved in preparation of their later activities. First, they were going to a fancy new restaurant that had just opened up. The owner owed Lucifer a favor and gave them a table for the night. Dating the Devil definitely came with a few perks to say the least. She had just finished putting on the red dress that he had given her. Ella had told her how he had purchased the dress a year prior, for their date that never happened. Looking back, she had no regrets. They weren't normal people. There was nothing normal about the way that they did things. They were incredible. That was something that she wouldn't trade for the world. </p><p>After finishing her makeup, Chloe grabbed her purse and made her way down the stairs from her bedroom. </p><p>"Mommy, you look so pretty!" Trixie exclaimed from the couch where she was currently watching tv. </p><p>"Thank you Monkey," Chloe replied with a small smile. </p><p>"Nice legs Decker."</p><p>"Maze," Chloe replied in a warning tone. </p><p>"Chill, Decker. Just saying that Lucifer will definitely appreciate you wearing that dress." </p><p>"Mommy, what does Maze mean by that?"</p><p>"It's her weird way of saying that Lucifer will think I look pretty."</p><p>"Oh, that makes sense." </p><p>"Alright, I'm leaving. Maze is in charge. Make sure you get in bed by 9, okay Monkey? Maze, just keep an eye on her. No scary movies or anything like that."</p><p>"Are the kid and I allowed to have any fun?" Maze quipped as she sharpened her knifes at the kitchen table. </p><p>"Your definition of fun is very different than mine. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Love you Monkey," Chloe replied as she gave her a quick hug and kiss. </p><p>"Love you Mommy. Have fun with Lucifer."</p><p>"Oh, she definitely will kid," Maze called out from the kitchen. </p><p>"Goodnight Maze." Chloe says with a glare. </p><p>Twenty minutes later, she was pulling into the parking garage of Lux. The club was packed as usual, no surprise there. She made her way across the club over to where Patrick was currently tending the bar. </p><p>"Patrick! Is Lucifer here?"</p><p>"Sure is! Boss went up awhile ago to get ready for your date. He said to send you up to the penthouse when you got here." </p><p>"Thanks so much Patrick!"</p><p>"No problem!"</p><p>Chloe made her way through the crowd of people with as much ease you could through 300 people. Finally, she reached the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse. She waited until the lift reached the penthouse and the elevator doors finally opened. </p><p>"Lucifer?" Chloe called out, not finding her Devil boyfriend anywhere in sight. </p><p>"Be right out darling. Feel free to help yourself to a drink if you would like." </p><p>"Okay, sounds good." </p><p>It wasn't long after that Lucifer emerged from his bedroom and made his way towards the Detective. He was wearing a red suit that perfectly matched her dress. It was almost as if he had dressed with her in mind. He looked as handsome as ever, which was not surprising. What was surprising was that he was wearing a pair of black nylon glasses. They were designer no doubt. They definitely suited him. He gave a very much Clark Kent vibe, only sexier. The last time she saw him in glasses was during a case a few years back. </p><p>"Lucifer, what are you wearing?"</p><p>"This? It's my maroon three piece Burberry suit. You've seen me in this Detective. That being said, you look positively sinful in that dress. I do believe that is the dress I purchased for you for that date we never went on. Isn't that correct?"</p><p>"Yes it is, and I actually wasn't referring to the suit. What is with the glasses?"</p><p>"These old things?  Yes, they are quite nice, aren't they? Anyways, I seem to have run out of my contacts so I dug these up for the evening." </p><p>"Quite lovely," Chloe replied, blushing slightly. </p><p>"Why Detective, are these glasses doing something for you?" Lucifer replied with an all knowing smirk. </p><p>"No, I am just not used to you in glasses."</p><p>"Are you sure? Because I would be happy to indulge any Professor type fantasies that they bring out for you."</p><p>"Lucifer?"</p><p>"Yes Detective?" he posed, not ignoring the closed distance between them. </p><p>"Shut up and leave the glasses on," Chloe replied with a devilish smile and one hand pushing him towards his bedroom.</p><p>"My pleasure darling."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>